Insurance is typically viewed as a form of risk management, in terms of which there is a transfer of risk from an insured party to an insurer party in exchange for a premium. An insurer may be a corporation selling the insurance, while an insured (e.g., the policy holder or owner) is typically a person or an entity that is buying the insurance. An insurer charges the insured a premium, which is typically a once-off or recurring monetary payment from the insured to the insurer in exchange for the assumption of the risk by the insurer. There are many types of insurance, such as auto insurance, home insurance, health insurance, disability insurance, casualty insurance, life insurance, and credit insurance, to name but a few.
Life insurance (or assurance) is typically provided in terms of a contract between a policy owner and an insurer. The contract may obligate the insurer to pay a sum of money to a beneficiary specified by the policy holder upon the policy holder's death, terminal illness or catastrophic event.
The insurer typically calculates policy prices using mortality tables (i.e., statistically-based tables showing expected annual mortality rates). Main variables in mortality tables have traditionally been age, gender and use of tobacco.
Life insurance is often provided in two basic classes, namely temporary life insurance or permanent life insurance. Temporary life insurance provides coverage for a specified term of years for a specified premium, while permanent life insurance remains in force until the relevant policy matures or pays out.